In a conventional printer, printhead servicing is accomplished by moving the printer's printhead to a predetermined servicing position, sliding the servicing mechanism to a predetermined point of interface, and performing the desired servicing task. The servicing mechanism generally forms a part of a service station, the service station being housed in the printer's chassis so as to shield the station from inadvertent harm. In order to bring the servicing mechanism into interface with the printhead, it is conventional to act on the station using a carriage which moves the printhead into its servicing position. Such carriage generally acts on the station by cammed engagement therewith moving the servicing mechanism into the desired interface position. By virtue of the carriage's engagement with the service station, the servicing mechanism is selectively locked or held in place during operation of the serving task. After the servicing task is performed, the printhead carriage disengages the station and the servicing mechanism is allowed to fall back into its initial position.
Although relatively simple, and thus inexpensive, the just-described arrangement has been characterized by less than accurate alignment between the servicing mechanism and the to-be-serviced printhead. Such inaccuracies are due in large part to the method of service station transport, but are also related to the manner in which the servicing mechanism is locked or held in place during operation of the servicing task. Known arrangements, for example, have failed to provide for adequate registration of the service station, generally allowing movement in all but one of the six degrees of linear and rotational freedom. This movement, in turn, has led to ineffective capping of printheads, a servicing task which is commonly performed in ink-jet printers, printers in which wet-ink printheads (pens) are employed.
Another area in which known servicing arrangements have left room for improvement is in the area of service station adaptability and replaceability, features which accommodate use of a single printer chassis and/or service station in different printer applications. It may, for example, be desirable to provide a chassis or service station which accommodates service of various printhead configurations (e.g. for single- or plural-printhead applications). Such adaptability would likely lead to lower manufacturing and design costs, and thus to a lower end-user purchase price. Despite the foreseeable benefits, known printers do not adequately provide for the adaptation or replacement of printhead service stations. Prior art printers have instead employed service stations which are manufactured as an integral part of the printer's chassis, and are thus not suitable for easy substitution where an alternative printer application is desired.